dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambreya Snow
"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing." Appearance Ambreya is a very young looking woman, but few can tell with her normal cover up and makeup that she creates using the paints and products traders bring. Often enough she is mistaken for older then she is when made up, but younger when she is fresh faced and clean. The girl has blondish colored hair that flows down her back in waves and surround a small face. She has a slim little nose, but her striking green-brown eyes are slightly over-sized and set beneath slashing eyebrows. Her dark pink lips are also overly full but somehow the entire picture works together. Ambreya is a very small young woman, barely hitting five foot three and only just slightly hitting over one hundred pounds soaking wet. She looks it too, with a small, willowy frame, her chest and hips seem slightly out of place, almost looking like a woman's form on a small child. But Ambreya is not a child, almost hitting the "woman" age mark for Iceland, she just happens to be very small, even for Icelanders. Category:Touched Category:Iceland Category:PC Personality Ambreya is an optimist. Even with her past and her present, all the future holds for her is sunshine and pretty stars. She knows that one day her bad luck will end because... well because the voice tells her so. Not only that, but she can just feel it in the pit of her stomach. Besides being a happy person, she's actually rather kind for living under the thumb of a tyrant. She loves to smile, finds beauty in even the ugly things, and the act of another being harmed will even bring a tear to her eye, though she often times tries to hide it because she doesn't want to come of weak. She also has a hidden, sad side though, one she doesn't like to show to the masses but that has been known to sneak up on her when she isn't watching. At times it all becomes to much and the young woman remembers that she is barely through her life and already isn't sure if she'll ever get to see the places she dreams of... the forest, the desert, further through the snow then merely Upper and Lower Milan. But she hides it... very well because in her mind if she can't be optimistic, then all she can do is cry and she refuses to be that girl who cries over the things life handed her. She will be strong even if it breaks her. History The Beginning "Once upon a time there was a woman... this woman was a very pretty woman, but she was also very crazy. She would wander the ice calling out for a man and her son... not even the Corrupted bothered this woman, or so they say. As she wandered, people swore she was searching for something... something she couldn't - or wouldn't - tell of. When she wandered to our doorstep, the ol' Governor did not want to allow her enterance, but his wife said God himself told her this young woman was to be admitted, and the ol' Governor - loving his wife most nobly - allowed this pregnant woman enterance. A few months later a child was born and the woman smiled for the first time since she'd entered Lower Milan, and then she revealed her name. Her name was Jilly... that was all she gave as she began slipping away, but right before she did, she gave her daughter a name... that name was Ambreya. The Governor then gave the child the last name of Snow, saying that is what brought the woman to them, and that is the name the child would receive." - Ambreya's surrogate mother telling her the story of her birth. The only thing Ambreya's mother left her with was a butterfly necklace with a small golden ring she wears around her neck when she's not doing her duties or chores. Growing Up An Orphan Growing up without a mom and dad wasn't as bad as it could have been - all things considering - at least not in the little girl's mind. Did she miss out on things like hugs and such, maybe a little, but the woman who cared for her wasn't so bad. She was a slave woman, a cook in the Governor's household from the desert where many slaves tend to come from, named Reseda. She'd been there for many years and Ambreya learned much from the cook. She also technically became a slave by proxy. The child of a slave is still a slave, even if she was not the birth daughter. As little Ambreya grew, she went from a chubby child, to a small, rather pale girl with overly sized owl eyes and and white blonde hair that curled around her face. Her skin was pale from the lack of sun and the blood of the Icelands flowing through her veins. Being a pale skinned, Icelandic native and yet being a slave caused the child to be a target for all those slaves who couldn't attack their masters. They saw their oppressors in this small child, but instead of complaining, she took it. In her mind, at least they weren't being stupid and hurting their masters and getting beat for it. Plus, they didn't really hurt her, just verbally attacked anyways. The first time one of the slaves hit her, she was... shocked. She'd never been hit before, it was a painful thing. Instead of running to Reseda or the Governor, she stayed silent. Something she came to almost regret, though never enough to tell on the men and women. As she grew, she learned how to make cover-up and colors from the ingredients the traders brought, making it easier to cover the evidence. This continued for years, but she said nothing. Discovery Now Augustus Malachai had no idea the little treasure growing in his own kitchen that his slaves were beating on. He was oblivious... but not for long. One day after a particular hard hit, the girl was sent out to serve the Malachai family. About half way through the dinner and she had no idea the man had been staring at her the entire time, to focused on not fainting from dizziness and almost positive she had a concussion. As the dinner concluded and the man sent his two kids off as well as his closer "friends", Ambreya was rather surprised when she was asked to stay. Poor, naive girl had no idea the attention she'd just caught. As Augustus spoke to the shocked girl, he was also carefully looking her over. See he'd just... lost his last slave girl to age - she was much to old and not nearly fierce enough to keep his attention - and he had been thinking about getting another. Now that he found this little gem, he didn't even have to spend coin on one. Of course most believe Augustus is merely interested in ones such as Aaliyah - a woman who was as fierce as she was beautiful - but that was incorrect. He rather enjoyed corrupting the sweet ones as well. This one... she wasn't just sweet, she was also optimistic, something he hadn't encountered in a slave, even one born into the life. It intrigued him and he decided to have her that night. Ambreya was taken that night from the home of the only mother she'd known, but the guards promised she would be returned, calming the frantic girl but only causing the old woman more panic. Not that it stopped the soldiers who escorted the girl back towards the big house in the middle of Lower Milan. By the time she was brought all the way up to the man's rooms, the girl knew exactly what was going on, but she wasn't going to try and fight it. She'd seen some of the others... the ones who'd fought. She preferred to make it as easy as possible, something she later learned was impossible but at least her innocent mind hadn't known that to begin with. Besides the more unfortunate duties, it was also discovered that she knew how to play the odd instrument the man kept in the corner - something that had surprised the man, though Ambreya explained that she had been taught on something smaller by an old man and a book from the library. It was also soon learned that she could sing, another happy discovery the man made. This also meant she wasn't getting away any time soon. She is still in service to the man and his family, though she can see the failing structure of the ruling family... to many years of being in control had made them forget important things and even Ambreya - in all her optimism - could predict what happened to bad people who angered other not so nice people. She knows soon she'll be able to do that traveling, she just has to wait until someone finally gets tired of the man in charge... and then she'd be gone. Category:Touched Category:Iceland Category:PC Powers and Abilities '''Fighting Style: '''She was never really taught to fight. It isn't to say she doesn't have the capability to learn, but her life has been more focused on other things and there has never been anyone to teach her. Skills Language - She knows the Desert regions language from the old cook who raised her, common from the same woman, and Iceland. The only language she has yet to learn is Forest "common", something she wishes to learn just to say she can. Reading - Ambreya can read - amazingly enough - because the old cook who raised her made sure she got to the classes given. She wanted the young girl to at least have that joy, even if she never had any other. Knife Wielding - She can use a kitchen knife to cut food faster then any of the other slaves. Many say she's even dangerous, though the young woman just laughs it off and tells him it's easy. Of course she doesn't realize the old woman wasn't just a cook before she was enslaved, but the woman lets Ambreya have her optimistic innocence, it's the only kind she has left. Music - Ambreya is very good on stringed instruments and can learn from the few books in the library rather fast. She seems to get the most happiness out of the instruments such as the harp - or even occasionally the piano - though she also adores humming and singing to herself and her voice isn't to bad. Name of Ability (Locked) Describe your abilities via your level of taint. (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Statistics Trivia *Ambreya has a sibling she knows nothing about and vice versa. Quotes *"In any moment of decision, the best thing you can do is the right thing, the next best thing is the wrong thing, and the worst thing you can do is nothing." *"You can't stop loving or wanting to love because when its right it's the best thing in the world. When you're in a relationship and its good, even if nothing else in your life is right, you feel like your whole world is complete." *"Courage is the most important of all the virtues, because without courage you can't practice any other virtue consistently. You can practice any virtue erratically, but nothing consistently without courage." *"There is nothing on this earth more to be prized than true friendship." *"Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement. Nothing can be done without hope and confidence." Gallery Younger_Ambreya.jpg|Younger Ambreya The_Witching_Hour_by_dark_spider.jpg|Walking around at night queen_of_shame_by_dark_spider-d2ywp8l.jpg|All made up resedamama.png|Reseda before capture... what Ambreya wants to be. Forgotten Melody by Irulana.jpg|Ambreya playing the harp Category:Touched Category:Iceland Category:PC Character Development Category:Touched Category:Iceland Category:PC